


What have I done? 2

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: Will looked around Nico's unfamiliar kitchen, looking for his coffee machine. He smiled when he saw all the unwashed dishes in the sink, remembering all the times he had lectured Nico about doing them.At that moment, Nico entered the kitchen in one of Will's old camp T-shirts and baggy shorts."You kept that thing?" Will asked, laughing. Nico blushed, as he made his way towards the fridge. He looked so cute."Shut up, it's comfortable, okay?" Nico said defensively, grabbing a yogurt from his fridge and making his way towards Will, a sleepy smile on his face."Of course..." Will said in mock understanding. Nico pushed him playfully and yawned.Will swore Nico was the cutest thing on earth. And he was his once more. Will beamed."I missed that dorky smile," Nico said quietly so that Will barely heard him. He looked around at Nico in shock.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazylocobunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazylocobunny/gifts).



> Requested continuation of a previous work 'What have I done?' <3  
> Once again, it will be a three-part story... Hope you like it!

Nico woke up in Will's arms. Just like he used to. For the first time since they had broken up, his sleep was dreamless, the shining beacon of Will's warm body against Nico's back warding all of his terrors away. He couldn't help but smile and snuggle in closer to him.  
That's when he remembered the last time he had scooted closer to someone he thought was Will. He swore he could smell the cologne and alcohol. He sat up abruptly, breathing heavily.  
He looked around and saw Will opening his eyes, looking sleepy, his hair a mess his tan skin gleaming in the morning light shining through the blinds. Nico was relieved to see his beautiful boyfriend's morning face once more, but at the same time, an enormous wave of guilt crashed over him. He had hurt him, and he could never forgive himself.  
"What's wrong?" Will asked soothingly, sitting up and putting a hand on Nico's back consolingly.  
Nico shook his head and leaned against Will, resting his head on Will's shoulder. Will laughed lightly and kissed to the top of his head.  
"So what? I'm away for a year and suddenly you're a morning person? Never thought I would see the day that you would wake up before me," Will joked, pulling Nico closer.  
Nico rolled his eyes and scoffed.  
"Oh don't worry, you'll still have to drag me out of bed at eleven AM. I wouldn't dare take that responsibility away from you," Nico said, tilting his head up to look at Will, who looked back, piercing through him with his sky blue eyes.  
"Hmmm, how thoughtful of you," Will smirked leaning in to give Nico a quick peck on the lips before getting up to get dressed.  
Nico plopped back onto the bed, groaning. He hoped things could go back to the way they had been, but he had a sinking feeling in his gut. He was afraid Will wouldn't trust him, he still felt so awful, knowing he didn't deserve Will, yet he was so happy to have him there if only to see him brushing his teeth, or making coffee for the two of them.  
***  
Will looked around Nico's unfamiliar kitchen, looking for his coffee machine. He smiled when he saw all the unwashed dishes in the sink, remembering all the times he had lectured Nico about doing them.  
At that moment, Nico entered the kitchen in one of Will's old camp T-shirts and baggy shorts.  
"You kept that thing?" Will asked, laughing. Nico blushed, as he made his way towards the fridge. He looked so cute.  
"Shut up, it's comfortable, okay?" Nico said defensively, grabbing a yogurt from his fridge and making his way towards Will, a sleepy smile on his face.  
"Of course..." Will said in mock understanding. Nico pushed him playfully and yawned.  
Will swore Nico was the cutest thing on earth. And he was his once more. Will beamed.  
"I missed that dorky smile," Nico said quietly so that Will barely heard him. He looked around at Nico in shock.  
"What did you just say?" Will asked disbelievingly.  
"I didn't say anything," Nico answered way too quickly, confirming that he had said what thought he said.  
"Excuse me, I'm supposed to be the hopeless romantic here! If you're that too, what am I even bringing to this relationship! Then I'm just any other guy!" Will joked but immediately regretted it, seeing Nico shrink back into himself and look at his feet guiltily.  
"Oh shit, Nico... I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." Will said quickly, trying to make it better, but the damage had been done.  
Nico looked into Will's eyes. His dark eyes were full of sadness and rimmed with tears.  
"It's okay, sunshine," he said, forcing a smile and quickly turning away, wiping his eyes before any tears could spill out.  
Will didn't know what to do or say. Yes, he had forgiven Nico for what had happened, but he hadn't forgotten. Nico on the other hand had obviously not forgiven himself.  
Will knew Nico had every right to feel guilty, and if he was being totally honest, it did feel good to see Nico acknowledge his mistake but seeing Nico sad and feeling as if he didn't deserve him broke Will's heart. All Will wanted was for everything to go back to the way it was, but he was slowly realizing that maybe the damage could never be fully undone. But they could certainly work past it, but in order to do that, Nico had to forgive himself.  
***  
As Will made his way to work, he filled with dread. They had said they would meet up at Will's (or as Will liked to think their old) apartment. But what if Nico wouldn't come? What if something happened? Where was Nico right now? Was he in his apartment? Was he on a quest? Was he somewhere in a bar, being hit on by someone?  
Will felt a surge of panic and jealousy and immediately felt bad for feeling that way.  
He had forgiven Nico, had he not? Nico didn't even remember what happened... how could Will blame him for it especially after seeing how bad he felt about it? Yet despite that, he couldn't help picturing Nico, pinned up against a wall by an unnamed stranger.  
That was it, he had to check.  
***  
Nico's special monster-proof phone that Leo had made for all the demigods at camp rang.  
Nico, who was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his old pictures immediately picked up when he saw it was Will.  
"Hello? Will?" he asked hurriedly, fearing he was in trouble. There was a moment of silence before Will responded.  
"Hey, Nico... I just... wanted to make sure... my place at five, right?" Will asked cautiously, giving Nico the impression that that was not the real reason he had called.  
"Yep, I'll be there," Nico said lightly. There was another silence. Nico stood up from the couch and starting to pace the living room nervously. Will was only ever silent when something was bothering him.  
Anything else?" Nico asked cheerfully, though he dreaded the answer.  
"Uh... No... I mean..." Will paused. "What are you doing today?" Will asked casually, but Nico saw through the ruse and his heart sank. Will really didn't trust him anymore. He choked back a sob and put on a fake cheery voice.  
"Nothing much! Just work, though I might leave early... I don't even know why I bother since I don't need the money..." Nico trailed off.  
Will scoffed.  
"Well, be safe. See you later deathboy..." Will said into the phone, sounding relieved.  
"Yeah... see you," Nico responded before hanging up.  
Nico sat back down on the couch, miserable. How could Will ever trust him again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't get it, do you?! Do you think I don't regret it? Every single moment of every single day since it happened I regret it! There's nothing to work on. There will never be a time when it didn't happen. I need to know that you can trust me. That you will believe that I love you and only you and that I would never... NEVER... do anything to harm you. Can you do that? Because if not, you will always be wondering there I am, calling me to know if I'm not with someone else. You will want to constantly have me under your watch and you know that isn't possible. I'm a child of Hades. You can never know where I am at all times. How do you feel, knowing I can shadow-travel to any location I please? How would you feel if I disappeared on a quest for a week?" Nico said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but I hope you still like it <3

Will was pacing the living room when he heard a knock on the door. It was two minutes before five. He smiled.  
Nico had a habit of always arriving about five or so minutes before the agreed-upon time.  
As Will opened the door, he saw a disheveled looking Nico in his usual black clothing.  
Before Will could even ask what was going on, Nico jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
***  
Nico had a plan. He had to find out if Will trusted him, and he thought he knew how to do that.  
As he climbed the stairs in the familiar building, he hoped he was wrong, he hoped that the phonecall didn't mean anything, because if it did, he didn't know how they could make it work.  
He knocked on the door, and an anxious-looking Will Solace opened, looking down at him. It was now or never.  
Nico jumped into Will's arms and kissed him. Not like he usually did, tender and caring. He kissed him passionately, hungrily...  
Will was taken aback but kissed Nico back with equal enthusiasm. Nico hated this... this wasn't them... but he just had to find out.  
Will pulled away for just a moment to shut the door of the apartment. Nico quickly pulled Will into another desperate and lustful kiss.  
***  
Will's heart raced as he felt Nico's hand at the back of his neck. Nico had never kissed him like this before... He didn't like it as much as his delicate lingering ones, but it was still Nico...  
Will wondered what caused such a drastic change in Nico. His mind wandered and his blood started to boil. He pulled away and stumbled back from Nico. They were both out of breath.  
Nico's eyes filled with hurt and anguish.  
"I knew it..." he mumbled, shrinking back into himself, a sorrowful look on his face. Will got a strong surge of protectiveness when he saw Nico like this, but when he stepped forward to comfort him. Nico took a step back.  
"Wh-what's going on?" Will questioned. His blood was still boiling as he thought of that man with Nico.  
"Will... if this isn't going to work out... if you aren't going to trust me... tell me now. That way we both don't waste our time," Nico said firmly, but he was heartbroken. He wanted Will to say that 'Of course, he trusted him!" and that 'Everything was going to go back to normal!'. He looked at Will desperately, begging to all the gods that he would say something like that, but he just looked at his feet guiltily.  
Nico's heart sunk. He wanted to sob.  
***  
Will opened and closed his mouth hopelessly. With every second he didn't respond, he was losing a tiny part of the boy in front of him. As Will struggled to come up with a reassuring lie, he could see the small sliver of hope in Nico's eyes disappear,  
Will looked at his feet, unable to say a word. As much as he hated it and wished it wasn't true, knowing that Nico had been with someone else while they were together... he couldn't stop thinking... What if Nico got drunk again? What if he wasn't enough for him anymore? Would he do it again?  
He tried to shake these insecurities away. Nico loved him. But they kept coming, shrouding over everything reassuring he could tell himself.  
Nico's eyes filled with tears as he saw the look in Will's eyes. He couldn't do this for a second longer. If this is how it would be, they couldn't do this. They would only end up hurting each other.  
"I love you, Will," Nico said miserably, before turning around and quickly walking to the door.  
Will filled with panic. If he let him leave now, it would mean he was letting him leave for good. Was he really going to let his stupid insecurities ruin the best thing that ever happened to him?  
"Nico, no! Please!" he shrieked, running up to him as he reached for the door handle, tackling him to the floor.  
Nico yelped in surprise as they fell to the ground. He squeaked in pain as Will landed on top of him, pressing him to the floor. Will quickly scrambled off and crouched beside Nico.  
"Sorry..." Will said shamefully, "I didn't know how else to stop you... from... leaving me."  
Nico didn't make eye contact, didn't even acknowledge that Will had just spoken, so he kept talking.  
"I love you more than anything in the world, Please. Just let me work on it..." but that's when Nico snapped.  
"You don't get it, do you?! Do you think I don't regret it? Every single moment of every single day since it happened I regret it! There's nothing to work on. There will never be a time when it didn't happen. I need to know that you can trust me. That you will believe that I love you and only you and that I would never... NEVER... do anything to harm you. Can you do that? Because if not, you will always be wondering there I am, calling me to know if I'm not with someone else. You will want to constantly have me under your watch and you know that isn't possible. I'm a child of Hades. You can never know where I am at all times. How do you feel, knowing I can shadow-travel to any location I please? How would you feel if I disappeared on a quest for a week?" Nico said.  
Will searched his face desperately. The thought of never really knowing where he was scared him, it made him feel sick.  
Nico looked like a kicked puppy. His wide, hurt filled eyes tore Will's heart to shreds. He couldn't lose him again, no matter what.  
"Nico listen. Please. I know I can work on it! I know it. I love you more than anything in the world. It hurts how much I love you, so, please... Please give me a chance to prove to you that I can trust you. I don't want to lose you. never again... So, please. Stay for me. Please."  
A tear slid down Nico's cheek. He looked into Will's eyes and nodded meekly.  
Will sobbed with joy and pulled Nico into a tight embrace. They sobbed into each other's arms, clutching onto each other desperately. Nico seemed so frail, Will was afraid he would break if he wasn't gentle. He wove his fingers into Nico's soft black hair, pulling him ever closer.  
***  
Nico held onto Will tightly, burying himself in Will's arms, wanting to stay there forever.  
"I love you so much... you have no idea..." Will whispered in his ear, making him shiver.  
Nico took a raspy breath, pulling Will closer in response. Will's body against his own was so comforting. It made him feel safe... wanted... at home. When he was in Will's arms, nothing else mattered because he had everything he ever wanted or needed.  
Will kissed the top of his head lightly and rested his head on Nico's. Nico could never be happier, this was how it should be. And as they sat in each other's arms, once again, all was right with the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will was pacing the room like he always did when he was nervous, waiting for Nico to arrive. He was rarely late, and Will was using all of his willpower not to call him, find out where he was. He had promised he would work on trusting him, but he couldn't help imagining all the scenarios of what could be happening at that moment.  
> He reached for his phone but stopped himself. Nico would come. He was sure of it.   
> It had been two months since they had gotten back together, and while it might have looked like things were going pretty smoothly, it wasn't, at least for Will. Nico had once disappeared for two days, chased down by monsters and Will spent the entire time wondering if he was ever going to come back. When he did, Will thought of just locking Nico in their apartment and never letting him go, but he knew he was being crazy, Nico was trying, and so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here is the last chapter, it took wayyy too long, I'm so sorry XD  
> Hope it's good!  
> (also please let me know if you find any errors <3

Will was pacing the room like he always did when he was nervous, waiting for Nico to arrive. He was rarely late, and Will was using all of his willpower not to call him, find out where he was. He had promised he would work on trusting him, but he couldn't help imagining all the scenarios of what could be happening at that moment.  
He reached for his phone but stopped himself. Nico would come. He was sure of it.   
It had been two months since they had gotten back together, and while it might have looked like things were going pretty smoothly, it wasn't, at least for Will. Nico had once disappeared for two days, chased down by monsters and Will spent the entire time wondering if he was ever going to come back. When he did, Will thought of just locking Nico in their apartment and never letting him go, but he knew he was being crazy, Nico was trying, and so was he. He had to stop himself from looking who Nico's texts were from, he had to stop himself from calling Nico whenever they were apart for a longer time, he had to stop himself from doubting whether what Nico told him was true. And though he would never admit it to anyone, he had a very hard time doing so.   
So as he sat on the couch in their living room, nervously waiting for Nico to come home, he stopped himself from calling him. He had to show him that he trusted him.  
***  
Nico was running through the streets of New York. He was now just a minute away, but he was already twelve minutes late.   
He didn't want to let Will down. He had promised he would come home at five, yet here he was, at five twelve, not even there yet. He picked up his pace, almost running into a few mortals, but it didn't matter.  
As he reached the building, he quickly unlocked the door and sprinted up the stairs.  
'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...' he muttered as he ran towards their apartment, tears welling up in his eyes. How could Will trust him if he kept breaking his trust like this?  
He reached the door and breathing heavily, he knocked. A few moments later, Will opened the door a bright smile on his face, but Nico saw right through in. He pulled Will into a hug.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I lost track of time and..." Nico said, but he couldn't go on. He had to take a deep breath and stop the tears from leaking from his eyes.  
"Neeks... it's okay... you're here... that's all that matters..." Will reassured him, putting his hand to the back of Nico's head and pulling him closer. Nico leaned against Will's chest, listening to his elevated heartbeat, burying himself in Will's warm embrace.  
***  
They broke apart and Will already missed having Nico in his arms.  
"So... how was your day?" Will asked awkwardly.  
"Pretty good..." Nico mumbled. "How was work?"  
Will winced. It had been awkward at work ever since he had abruptly broken up with Elio. He felt bad for not being more understanding, but when it came to Nico. He was his weakness, he would do anything for him. That's why he put on a smile and answered, "Great!"  
***  
As the two of them fell asleep, Nico had no idea what to think. He knew, from the anxious glances, the momentary flashes of emotion on Will's face, that he was not letting on just how much he was hurting. Nico was trying everything he could to earn Will's trust once more, but it was proving to be a tricky task to do. He had no one to talk to. No one knew what he had done, and if they did, they would probably just tell him he deserved to be alone forever.  
He sighed. Will had wrapped his arms around him protectively, Nico sleeping on his chest, listening to his steady breathing as he fell into a deep sleep.  
He never wanted to leave the safety and warmth of being in Will's arms, but he knew this was as good a chance as any to ask someone for guidance before it was too late.  
Nico slipped away from the sleeping son of Apollo, careful not to wake him up. He looked so at peace when he slept, he was the most beautiful thing Nico had ever seen. That's why he knew he had to do what he was about to.  
He carefully slipped into the shadows, taking one last look at Will, and shadow-traveling to a familiar hallway.  
***  
Annabeth was up late, as always, reading a book, when she heard a quiet knock on the door.  
"Who in Tartarus..." she looked at her watch. It was twelve-thirty at night. She got up, annoyed, and opened the door to see a very disheveled looking Nico di Angelo standing in front of her.  
"Nico, what are you-" she started to say, but Nico cut her off.   
"Can we talk? I need advice..."  
***  
Admitting that he could not do this alone took everything out of him, but he knew it would be worth it if it helped in the slightest to make Will trust him once more.  
A confused Annabeth invited him inside. He awkwardly stood by the sitting area as Annabeth sat down. She invited him to do the same, but he had way too much nervous energy. Even for a demigod.  
"So, how have you been holding up?" Annabeth asked him, knowing questioning him would just make him less happy about telling her about the problem.  
Just as Nico was about to answer the question, a tired Percy entered the room.  
"Annie? What's going on?" Percy asked in a sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes. Then he spotted Nico.  
"Oh! Hey man! Sorry... didn't notice you... when did you..." he rambled.  
Annabeth looked at Nico questioningly and he nodded. If he was going to tell Amnnabeth he might as well tell Percy.  
"THere's a situation... just... try not to hate me okay?" Nico said. They looked at each other, confused. Percy was about to ask something, but Naabeth shushed him, letting Nico speak.  
He summoned all his strength to say the next thing.  
"I... when Will and I broke up a year ago... he didn't tell anyone why... I honestly don't get it, I should have paid for what I did..." Nico said miserably. He wished he could just take it back, not go to that bar and get drunk blind, he wished he could have just made sure to be there for Will on their anniversary, then this would never have happened. It was all his fault. He never paid enough attention to when Will was upset and ended up hurting both of them. He swore to himself that he would be more understanding, more mindful. Try to make Will see how much he loved him because he sure as hades didn't do it enough.  
"We fought. I was helping my father and as always, didn't bother telling him what was going on, even though it was our anniversary... if I'd have known it would be the tipping point... I never realized how much it bothered him..." Nico said.  
"Come on, that's not that bad! I mean, he should have voiced his concerns properly... you can work on that, you just have to be more careful about breaking your promises!" Percy encouraged, but Nico shook his head miserably.  
"That's not... there's more..." he said, trying to keep tears from spilling from his eyes.  
Annabeth gave him a sympathetic and encouraging look, asking him to continue.  
Nico opened his mouth and took a raspy breath.  
"When I came back... we got into the fight, and he said he wished we never would have been together... and I... I blew up... I told him to get out... I just... I always felt he could do so much better, but hearing him say it... I just... it hurt," Nico said. Admitting that felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but he wasn't even halfway through the story.  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it, it was probably just in the heat of the moment. Trust me, the way he looks at you... That's love, and you should have seen him when he came over here to get your address out of us. He exloves you and he never meant to hurt you," Annabeth said, smiling at him consolingly. Percy nodded enthusiastically.  
"Well, that just makes what happened next even worse..." Nico said. Annabeth and Percy looked at each other, confused.  
"Just... please... I never meant for any of this to happen I..." he took a deep breath. "After he left... I felt like a monster, I just needed to get my mind off what just happened. I didn't know if we were over, or just in a fight... sure we bicker a lot, but we never fought. Not like this. So I went to a bar... I went... I..." he couldn't say it. His eyes swam with tears and his head spun.  
Annabeth rushed forward to steady him, but he moved away.  
"Hey... whatever happened... you can tell us, we're here for you," she said.  
Nico nodded, blinking the tears out of his eyes.   
"I... I don't remember. I got extremely drunk and... the next thing I know... it was morning, and... I... I spent the night with a stranger."  
The words resonated through the apartment. Annabeth put a hand to her mouth and looked at Nico. But not with disgust, but with understanding and pity.  
"Oh, gods... Nico... why didn't you tell us? We could have helped... done something... anything..." she said, standing up to give him a hug he didn't feel he deserved in the slightest.  
"I broke his trust... I destroyed everything we had, and now... he gave me a second chance but I feel like I'm letting him down. I know he doesn't trust me. I know he thinks I will do something like that again... but..." he choked back a sob "he means more to me than anything... I would never hurt him. Ever. But I did..." he couldn't go on any longer, or he knew he would break down right then and there.  
Percy and Annabeth looked at him helplessly.  
"I... I'm sure he knows that you would never do anything to him on purpose... maybe he just needs you to remind him..." Annabeth said.  
"Yeah... trust me, he would never give up on you. Seriously, when he came over here, I was scared he would murder me if I didn't tell him where you lived. He really missed you," Percy added.  
Nico looked down at his feet.  
"I just... I don't know what to do... I don't know how to make him trust me again... especially as the son of Hades, I won't always be able to be there when he needs me..."   
Percy went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Nico... I know you feel like you have to do everything alone, but you don't. It can be hard for someone to feel like they aren't needed, so maybe try involving Will a bit more in your life..." Percy said.  
"Who would have thought that your advice would be good..." Annabeth laughed and turned to Nico. "I don't think you can do anything big, just try to be more open with him. Tell him what's going on, try to be more accepting of his feelings, don't wave him off. He loves you and you love him. It'll work out. Trust us."  
Nico nodded. "I know... it's just hard... even now, we get attacked by monsters pretty often, I just don't want to put him in any more danger."  
"I get that, but we are all here for you, you have to know that," Percy said.  
That's when Nico couldn't take it any longer. A tear slid down his cheek.  
"I know... I just... Bianca... Tartarus... the Jar... it doesn't just go away. You of all people should know that..." Nico said.  
A cold energy swept through the room at the mention of the pit.  
"We know... but you need to talk to him. You are not alone," Annabeth said.  
Nico smiled. "Thanks, that means a lot, coming from you..."   
Annabeth smiled as well.  
They all exchanged understanding looks, before Nico gave them a thankful smile and a small smile, disappearing back into the shadows.  
***  
Nico appeared back in their bedroom. Will was still sleeping soundly. Nico smiled at the sight of him and carefully laid down next to him.  
"N-Nico?" Will mumbled sleepily.  
"Yeah, it's me..." Nico said softly, scooting closer, Will wrapped his arms around him once more. He was at home.   
Nico's eyelids drooped, he got sleepy quickly in the warmth and safety of Will's embrace, feeling his chest rise and fall...  
***  
When Will woke up, Nico was waiting for him in the kitchen.  
"Hey sunshine," the smaller boy said with a soft smile.  
"Hey deathboy," Will teased back.  
"I just wanted to let you know... I'm going to work. I'll let you know if anything happens, okay?" Nico said.   
Will was confused. Nico usually just left in the morning. Sering Nico there, waiting for him to wake up, made Will's heart fill with a bit of hope. He wanted to wake up like this every day, and he had a feeling, that that might now be the case. He smiled.  
"Thanks... I hope you have a great day... I love you so much," Will said as Nico made his way to the door. He turned to look back at Will.  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole point I guess was that you don't just forgive and forget at the snap of a finger. It takes time and a lot of work. The little things really are what make or break a relationship... LOOK AT ME GETTING ALL PHYLOSOFICAL hahaha.  
> Anyway, hope you liked this and if you want me to write anything else, just let me know :)))


End file.
